1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which allow more wide-ranging learning of taste information representing taste of a user to be achieved with a relatively small amount of information, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a technique has been proposed for displaying, on a display device, a title and the like of a recommended program, as recommended based on the taste of the user, and information related to the recommended program, thereby presenting the user therewith (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-50322, for example).
Specifically, according to the known technique, the taste of the user is learned based on various types of history data, such as data about a history of programs selected and viewed by the user, and electronic program guide (EPG) data, and based on the learned taste of the user, the title and the like of the recommended program for the user are extracted from the EPG data.
Also, according to the known technique, the title and the like of the recommended program as extracted from the EPG data are used as a search condition to perform a search in a program information providing server as managed by a program information providing company for information related to the recommended program, so that the related information is acquired from the program information providing server.
Then, the title and the like of the recommended program as extracted from the EPG data and the information related to the recommended program as acquired from the program information providing server are displayed on the display device to be presented to the user.